randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Sword
''' The '''Ninja Sword is a weapon of the Ninja that is stored in the Ninja Suit.' Technique According to S. Ward Smith, when used correctly, a hand-crafted blade by the Ninja's swordsmith can be one of the Ninja's most powerful weapons in his arsenal. There is more than one inside of the suit, allowing the Ninja to dual-wield the swords. It can slice and dice enemies. In fact, it can cut through anything except stupid, which breaks it. In Ninja Rage mode, the Ninja can set the sword on fire. The first time Randy uses it was in "Last Stall on the Left", cutting off six of Krackenstein's arms and chopping him in half. He often uses the sword the most, but has to get it replaced in "Sword Quest"'' because he breaks it. His new sword is longer, durable, and able to withstand heat. The new swords are wide and large which helps Randy to withstand attacks like a shield. In "Ball's Well That Friends Well", the Sorcerer cuts the new sword in half, meaning that Randy will have to get it replaced. Appearance The old sword Randy originally possessed was long with a black-and-red handle. The new sword has a blade several feet long, a handle that is red-and-black checkered and curved slightly (presumably for a better grip), and a red-on-black tsuba (guard). It also has the Ninja symbol on the side. The weapon appears to be a combination of a katana, a ninjato, and a hand-and-half sword (meaning it can be wielded using one hand or using both hands). Many other past swords can be seen scattered around the swordsmith's sacred fire pit in "Sword Quest". Swordsmith The Ninja has a swordsmith who makes his swords whenever he breaks them. The current swordsmith is S. Ward Smith, and his protégé is Brent. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, this is not a katana, which were used primarily by samurai. It is instead a Ninjatō, which is a traditional ninja weapon. *Two swords, either duplicates of one of his single swords or their own design, can be used at once by the Ninja. *This is the first weapon we see Randy use. This is also the first weapon the Ninja uses in the title sequence. **Randy is actually seen using the new sword in the title sequence. *The sword may be Randy's favorite weapon. *This sword, like all Japanese blades, has a blunt side which weights it. **The blunt side is never used to attack, but to defend one's self against cutting attacks from the enemy. *The sword can cut through anything but stupid. When Randy tries to cut a bulldozer, the sword breaks because cutting the bulldozer was a stupid idea. *Sometimes, the sword is really hard to get out of something, and is "really stuck in there," as Randy states in "Otto Know Better." This is also shown in "Fake Fight For Your Right to Party." scene13311.jpg scene13331.jpg scene13271.jpg scene13291.jpg Sword quest5.jpg Ninja sword.jpg Tumblr_mjmwqgqLUf1r53v56o2_400.gif Tumblr_mjmwqgqLUf1r53v56o3_400.gif Tumblr mjznwyi01T1r53v56o8 400.gif|The Ninja sword during Ninja Rage Tumblr msw331rxhD1r53v56o1 1280.jpg|The handles of the dual swords Category:Magical Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Ninja